


Enigme Sybilline

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je me demande comment faire ce résumé... Comment résume-t-on un si court OS? Je pourrais lister les personnages, mais cela ne rimerait à rien. Je pourrais faire un discours scientifique, mais où serait le propos? Lisez, cela vaut mieux que de m'écouter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigme Sybilline

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

Sybille Trelawney n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres. Elle faisait croire que le bruit et les préoccupations personnelles de son entourage perturbaient son troisième œil. Evidemment, son don appréciait davantage le silence et la pénombre, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Les autres se moquaient toujours de la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. L'ensemble des professeurs et la majorité des élèves ! Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela ! Donc elles restaient seules dans la tour nord, pour manger, pour vivre. Oh, bien sûr, elle devait enseigner, mais elle entendait les élèves qui rabaissaient son amour et elle croisait parfois son regard, malheureux et triste. Elle lui souriait pour la réconforter, pour lui dire 'tout ira bien, ils ne te connaissent pas comme moi' et son amour lui répondait par un sourire semblable.

Quand elle devait descendre dans le château, Sybille lui disait toujours de rester là, ce n'était pas la peine de subir toutes les deux les autres. Elle faisait mine d'obéir sagement, mais la voyante savait qu'elle venait aussi. Elle apercevait son visage de temps en temps, près d'une fenêtre, à côté d'une armure. Elles n'en parlaient pas, elles faisaient comme si rien n'était arrivé. Le soir, Sybille embrassait les lèvres fraiches de son amour avant de s'endormir, souriante.

Le lendemain matin quand elle faisait cours, les elfes venaient ranger sa chambre… et passaient un moment à enlever la tache de rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait laissé sur son miroir.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris –non pas que vous soyez nuls, loin de là, c'est moi qui suis pas claire – il s'agit d'un Sybille-Sybille, qui n'a pas compris que son reflet n'était pas une autre personne. Je l'imagine bien Schizo par les bords, la Trelawney.


End file.
